


all海

by Yesexy0824



Category: all海
Genre: M/M, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesexy0824/pseuds/Yesexy0824
Summary: 全员上海
Relationships: all海 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	all海

**Author's Note:**

> 全员上海，海上旭，注意避雷

偌大的别墅中，面朝大海的房间睡着一个男人，如果说他闭月羞花，沉鱼落雁，有点过于女气，但他精致的面容却不输任何当红男星女星，足以让一众男女为之倾倒，锋利的眉角写满了山高海阔的凌厉，高挺的鼻梁在阳光的照射下投出了一道阴影，薄薄的嘴唇抿着，不点而鲜  
一张被单盖住了胸口以下，胸膛上成片的吻痕，即便已经消了大半，却还是令人遐想，他就像误落凡间的天使，沾染了世俗的尘埃，折断了洁白的羽翼，甘心在欲海沉浮  
  
“东海，睡醒了吗”金希澈推开了李东海的卧室门  
“希澈哥”床上人软软的开口，不同于他清俊的面容，李东海的声音软软的，沾着奶味，从床单下抽出的藕臂大张着，好像等着拥抱的小孩  
“海海，好了吗”金希澈坐在床边，手探进床单下，摸到了不着片缕的身体  
“已经好了，不疼了，哥”李东海磨蹭着躺到了金希澈的腿上  
“那就好，不疼了就好”金希澈抚摸着温热的身体，语气中有一丝放心，出差前狠狠的折腾了人一顿，清理时，后穴都渗了血，让金希澈又心疼又自责  
“既然东海好了，给哥哥弟弟们开开荤吧”朴正洙走了进来，身后呼啦啦的跟着一群人，从和金希澈做完，李东海断断续续的发烧，接近一周才刚好  
“我好想你呀，正洙哥都不让我见你”大型忙内曺圭贤最先扑了过来，长手长脚的缠着李东海，嘴唇贴着李东海的耳畔  
两个最小的弟弟，也按耐不住心中的狼，都爬上了床，被单被扯开，露出了李东海白玉般的身体，残留的吻痕点缀在白嫩皮肤，像冬天盛开的腊梅落了花瓣在雪的世界  
其他的哥哥或坐或立的旁观着，面上看不出波动但微微发红的眼睛以及插在裤子中抚慰自己的手却不是那么回事。成年男人了，还是吃惯了肉的成年男人，一个星期没有沾过肉怎么受得了，眼下看着被弟弟们玩弄的李东海，一个个性器都硬的不行  
“小旭，把东海眼睛蒙上吧”朴正洙衣衫整洁的走到床边递上了一根黑色的纱  
“特哥”李东海委委屈屈的开口  
“乖，东海，这样才舒服”朴正洙低头亲了亲李东海的嘴唇，转身回到沙发坐下  
黑纱蒙上了李东海的眼睛，五感失去一感让李东海的身体更加敏感  
曺圭贤的手从他的眼角滑下，灵魂了鼻梁，嘴唇最后落到了胸前，大手抓着乳肉，乳尖被夹在手指中，随着手指的抓弄被摩擦着  
金厉旭见状，跨过李东海的身子，来到床的另一边，叼住了乳头吸允，要说到李东海的胸，真的是个宝贝，刚开始平平的什么都没有，被疼爱喂养了这么久，也渐渐有了肉丰腴起来，鼓出来一个小奶包，乳尖也比寻常男性大了一些，好不可爱  
曺圭贤一只手抓着胸，另一只手抚摸着李东海的腹肌，最后来到了光溜溜的小腹，握上了小东海  
“嗯啊~~”呻吟溢出了唇边，挺胸将肿大的乳尖贴着金厉旭的嘴唇，可怜巴巴的等着疼爱  
“哥，舒服吗”一边舔着，一边伸手摸上了臀缝，轻轻揉着还干涩的入口  
“嗯~~舒服~~小旭~~舒服”李东海喘着粗气呻吟着  
“哥帮我们舔湿好不好”曺圭贤只有这个时候才会叫他一声哥，说着就拉着他和金厉旭的手放在了李东海唇边  
李东海张开嘴伸出舌头，把手指舔湿，像做口活时一样反复舔弄，感觉差不多后，曺圭贤抽出了手指，微微用力刺入了紧致的后穴，明明一周前还是被肏的合不上，现在却紧致的像没有吃过男人的性器般，一根手指都抽插困难  
“哥，放松些会受伤的”曺圭贤低头亲吻李东海蹙着的眉，用眼神示意金厉旭拿润滑剂  
“用这个吧，我刚从国外带回来的，热感还有点催情的功效”金希澈从西装口袋拿出喜欢润滑扔在了床上  
“谢了哥”曺圭贤把润滑开封，倒在了李东海下体，从挺起的性器流到了臀缝间，被曺圭贤的长指带进了后穴搅动  
“嗯哈，哈~~圭~~”润滑的作用慢慢上来了，肠壁开始分泌肠液，弄湿了曺圭贤的手指  
“哥，你也帮帮我吗”金厉旭爬到李东海身边，脱光衣服，背对李东海趴下。  
曺圭贤见状把李东海翻了身，趴在李东海背上印下了一个有一个吻痕“我们三个一起啊”曺圭贤邪笑着，在后穴又加进了一根手指，搅出了咕咕的水声  
  
“哥~~来嘛”金厉旭回头舔了舔嘴唇，自己挤出润滑剂涂抹在穴口，李东海想了想伸出手，揉上了面前的穴，向前探着身子，薄薄的嘴唇吻了上去，伸出舌尖去开拓  
“哥~哈~啊~”金厉旭清亮的嗓音和身后曺圭贤的手指，让李东海的前端渗出了清液  
“我们一起吧”叼着金厉旭的后颈，李东海拉了拉曺圭贤，几乎是话音刚落的瞬间，曺圭贤就贯穿了李东海，金厉旭也后退着，手扶着李东海的性器坐入了自己的后穴，三个人通过阴茎相连，随着曺圭贤挺腰，李东海也一起挺着腰进出着金厉旭的身体，肠液飞溅，呻吟声不绝于耳  
围观的哥哥们看着这三个人的体位，挑了挑眉，金希澈和朴正洙对视一下瞬间就明白了彼此的意思  
李东海轻喘着，身前金厉旭黏腻的呻吟还在，身后曺圭贤硬挺的性器一次次顶在自己的敏感点，大大的眼睛蓄满了眼泪，随着曺圭贤律动的节奏挺腰，一下下撞在金厉旭的前列腺凸起上  
“舒服吗，哥”曺圭贤咬着李东海敏感的侧颈肉，发了狠的操弄后穴，肠液不要钱似的向下流，把两人的相连处弄的泥泞不堪  
被遮挡着视线，前后的快感几乎让李东海发了疯，抓着金厉旭的腰将人揽向自己，让人跪在床上，高高翘起臀部，性器随着曺圭贤的顶弄进的越发深了，金厉旭清亮的嗓音也变得沙哑，被快感操控着，口水从嘴角流下沾湿了床单  
“哥，我要射了~不行了”金厉旭率先开口求饶，快感来的太快，让他无力招架  
“那我们一起”曺圭贤抓紧了李东海的腰大开大合的操干，李东海同样这般操弄金厉旭敏感的穴，不同的呻吟交织在一起，让其他的哥哥恨不得立即上床堵住李东海上下两个小口  
“啊~~”金厉旭突然拔高了声音，射了出来，被前后一同夹击的李东海也射在了金厉旭体内  
“只剩我了呀”曺圭贤轻轻一笑，帮李东海换了方向，平躺在床上，两条腿架在肩膀，扶着自己插了进去，这个姿势进去的更深，抽出插入的过程都会擦过敏感  
恍惚间，李东海感觉自己脸上又贴上了一个性器，正一点一点的碰着自己的嘴唇  
“猜猜是谁的，乖孩子”朴正洙的声音从沙发传来，李东海颤颤悠悠的伸出一只手抓住了性器，仔细感受着长度和粗细  
“嗯，哈~~是~是云哥哥”李东海说完就将性器放进了口中，舔弄着硕大的龟头，小手也撸动柱身  
“怎么知道是我的，小不点”金钟云低八度的声音响在上方  
“嗯啊~~因为~嗯~哥的龟头很大，嗯哈~还又粗又长”李东海猫一样的呻吟，让曺圭贤用了些力挺近深处，射了出来  
“那现在我来肏小不点的穴好不好”金钟云抹了把曺圭贤的精液喂进李东海的口中，把润滑剂再挤出来一些抹进了后穴  
“云哥哥，操我，这里想你了”李东海跪趴在床上，手指插进小口，进进出出“想云哥哥操坏我~~”李东海伸出舌头舔了舔唇角，一手在后穴进出，一手揉搓着自己的乳尖  
金钟云红了眼睛，他的小不点真的是长大了，按住李东海还在后穴的手，金钟云将自己的性器插进了温暖湿热的甬道，略微硕大的龟头撑开了还处在高潮中的穴肉，全根没入  
“哥~~嗯~~让我把手拿出来好不好~”李东海的手指还在穴中感受着金钟云的进进出出  
“没事，哥陪着小不点”说着，把自己的手指也插了进去，按摩着上方的肉  
“嗯啊~~~嗯~~~”李东海哭叫出声，泪水沾湿了黑纱，这样的快感他从未体验过，几乎焚天灭地，金钟云依旧不知疲倦的操弄，穴肉被翻出，粉粉嫩嫩的好不鲜艳  
“我们海海果然是个可爱的孩子，你看穴肉都这么可爱”在床的金钟云和唱歌时的他不太一样，满口荤话，往往只用语言就能让李东海湿的一塌糊涂  
「啊啊啊~哈~~嗯啊~~」李东海的呻吟声小小的，像奶猫的叫声，这是金钟云最喜欢的叫声，他的手机里也存在  
“小不点，你里面好暖，咬的哥哥都要断了，你看，我抽出来都费劲呢”金钟云动着腰，每次抽出都被李东海的穴肉挽留着，下腹拍打着李东海的臀尖，力气大的恨不得把囊袋都塞进李东海的身体，体毛把娇嫩的会阴都扎红了  
“嗯~哥，我跪不住了”李东海晃了晃腰，得来的是更大力的顶弄  
“跪不住，我们站着”金钟云抽出性器带出了一滩液体，顺着李东海的大腿内侧流下  
拉着李东海站在床边，双手撑着窗沿蹋下了腰，金钟云又把自己送进了让他欲生欲死的穴  
“小不点，你真的是个小妖精呀”金钟云加大了力气，肉体的拍打声在房间游荡  
“嗯~嗯~嗯~~啊啊啊……”李东海尖叫着射了出来，白灼射在了墙上，留下了一道明显的痕迹  
“小不点，都不等等哥哥的嘛”金钟云加重了力气顶弄，手掌握紧李东海的腰抓住了青色的痕迹  
用力顶了几下后，金钟云也释放在了李东海体内，抽出半软的性器  
“小不点，来帮哥哥舔干净，好好的舔”金钟云走上前将性器顶在李东海唇边，又被好好服侍了一下  
“我带着，圭贤和厉旭先走了啊”金钟云把李东海抱回床上  
李东海双腿大张着躺在床上，后穴还在流着精液，俨然一副被操坏了的布娃娃的样子  
还剩下的四个人你看看我，我看看你，最后崔始源和李赫宰走了出来  
“东海”男人温柔的大掌揉了揉李东海已经有一些汗湿的头发  
“赫”李东海伸手握住了李赫宰的一根手指，轻轻的晃着“亲亲我”嘟着嘴唇，李东海向自己的爱人讨吻  
看到李赫海接吻，崔始源表示作为银始海大三角的一员他被伤害了，就着李东海张着的腿，揉了揉自己的性器，毫不留情的擦着前列腺突起插了进去  
“啊~~~”错开李赫宰肉肉的嘴唇，李东海叫了一声，太深了，真的太深了，热铁般的性器直直的埋在体内，让李东海合不上腿只能无力呻吟  
“海海乖，给哥哥舔舔，哥哥好像我们宝宝”李赫宰把自己的性器围着李东海的脸滑了一圈，最终在嘴唇停留  
闻言，李东海张开嘴包住牙齿含住了爱人的性器，果然是自己最熟悉的性器和味道，似乎是动了情，润滑剂的效果也慢慢出来了，李东海无意识的流着眼泪，李赫宰的性器慢慢在他口中挺动，偶尔顶到喉咙会换来干呕  
破碎的呻吟让两个人血脉偾张，看了看对方，两个人果断换了位置  
“海海坐上来好不好”李赫宰平躺在床上“乖宝背对着哥哥坐下来”李赫宰扶着李东海的腰，看着自己的性器消失在李东海臀缝间满足的闷哼出声  
李东海总觉得李赫宰把自己贯穿了，低头透过黑纱可以看到自己微微鼓起小腹，似乎可以描绘李赫宰性器的形状  
口中被插入了带着润滑剂甜味的性器，上下同时抽动，让李东海只能靠在崔始源怀中忘情呻吟  
李东海甜腻腻的呻吟，让崔始源心猿意马  
“乖，东海帮我”崔始源抓着李东海的手握着自己的性器撸动  
“这~这里~”李东海张开了自己的小嘴，含着崔始源的性器开始吞吐，柔软的唇舌带来了不一样的快感，控制不住力道的崔始源最后射了李东海一脸  
注意到崔始源已经结束，李赫宰把李东海直接钉在自己性器上给人转了身，李东海软乎乎的趴在李赫宰身上，在他耳边呻吟，随着李赫宰性器的抽插和进入流出了不少的肠液  
“赫~~赫啊~~”李东海咬上了李赫宰的锁骨，全身心的依赖着自己的男人  
“乖宝，哥哥快一点啊”咬着李东海的下嘴唇，一盒宰疯狂挺动腰身，全根抽出又全根没入  
李东海哭哭啼啼的求放过，却助长了李赫宰的施虐欲，一边肆意亲吻，一边操弄着熟透的穴  
“海~海~宝贝，哥哥射给你啊”说着李赫宰重重一顶，精关一松，灼热的液体瞬间充满了李东海的后穴，一股股的拍打着内壁，李东海前段跟着一抖射出了稀薄液体  
“海海没事了”李赫宰抱个李东海起身交给了沙发上两个大哥哥  
“海海已经射了三次了，再来怕是就要虚了”李赫宰把自己的宝贝交到了两个哥哥手中，转身向浴室走去  
“还好吗，小海”朴正洙把李东海抱在腿上，丝毫不在意后穴流出来的精液沾湿了自己的裤子  
“有一点点累”李东海点点头  
“那让哥哥在疼疼你就停下好不好”金希澈揉着李东海的腰，从口袋里拿出另一端润滑剂，挤了一坨在手上，全部放进了李东海的的后穴  
朴正洙摘下黑纱，团团围住李东海半垂在腿间，可怜兮兮的柱体，并且系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结  
李东海突然感觉到自己的身体越来越热，甬道空洞极了，很想要硬物贯穿自己  
“嗯~~哥~~”带着可爱的鼻音叫着哥哥，一边扭动自己的身体  
“真是个小骚货~~”金希澈出口调笑  
“宝贝，怎么啦”朴正洙明知故问  
“哥，海海好热，后面好痒，好想要哥的这个插我啊”李东海惯用的撒娇手段，摸上了朴正洙鼓起的裆  
“我和特儿一起好吗，东海”金希澈抱着李东海的腰身  
“好呀，都想要呢”李东海甜甜的笑，用最纯的脸说最骚的话  
这要是忍得了，那83line就不是男人了  
朴正洙和金希澈换了位置，两个人只是把裤子脱了一半  
李东海摸了摸面前翘起的性器，抬起臀部吃了进去，自己一扭一扭的动着腰，骚的不成样子  
越动越舒爽，李东海趴在金希澈肩膀上呻吟，一上一下的动作把整个穴口都露了出来，朴正洙趁机抓住李东海的腰，插进了一个手指  
“哥~~”李东海眼角含泪的回头  
“海海你可以的”说着又加入了一根手指抽插着  
疼痛渐渐过去，快感侵袭，看着穴口已经差不多了，朴正洙膝盖搭在沙发上把自己的性器放在了穴口，一点点插了进去  
“放松东海你可以吃进去的”朴正洙揉着泛白的穴口一插到底  
“嗯啊……”李东海仰起头，瞪大眼睛，承受着来自后穴的痛苦  
好在金希澈先用了润滑剂，一会的功夫疼痛就变成了快感  
“嗯啊~~快一点啊，哥”两个阴茎交替在穴里进进出出，被撑到极致的穴口又爽又痛  
两根阴茎相互摩擦生出了别样的快感，金希澈抱紧李东海，倾身吻上了朴正洙的唇，身下的噗嗤噗嗤的水声和耳边唇舌交替的声音让李东海踏上高潮  
“哥，我要射，让我射出来”李东海哭哭啼啼的，拍着金希澈的肩膀  
“好了好了，不哭”金希澈放开朴正洙的嘴唇同时解开了李东海性器上的黑纱，但是只射出了一点精液，同时穴内涌上一大股液体浇在体内的硬物，让处在射精边缘的两个人精关失守射在了李东海体内  
李东海趴在金希澈身上放生哭泣，抽出硬物的穴口好想合不上一样，滴滴答答的流着液体  
“乖宝，不哭了”李赫宰抱过哭的上气不接下气的人直奔浴室  
“赫宰好像生气了呢”朴正洙拉上了裤链  
“量他也不敢”金希澈笑的像朵花，又亲了一口朴正洙  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
